


Something About a Stool

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I didn’t mean to sound ableist”





	Something About a Stool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 657 "disability"

“Thanks again for coming to look at this. The slide’s already in the microscope. Hang on, let me get you a stool—” Kasie froze, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry!”

Carol Wilson frowned.. “For what?”

“For implying – I didn’t mean to sound ableist. Dwarfism is no reason you’re not just as capable as anyone else. I didn’t even think, because the lab is still mostly set-up from when Abby was here and _I_ need a stool sometimes.”

The other woman smiled. “She really was super tall, even without those shoes. But, you mentioned something about a stool?”

“Coming right up.”

THE END


End file.
